


Though I'm not much for music

by Phoenix_of_Athena



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Fluff, Gen, Love songs, M/M, Many Genres of Music, Mixtape, Music, New music, Old music - Freeform, Other, Playlist, Spotify, because i have no consistent taste and like pretty much everything, not actually fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: Some fandom-inspired playlists I've put together.Ch. 1: Good Omens, Theme: Aziraphale/CrowleyCh. 2: Kuroshitsuji
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Good Omens, Theme: Aziraphale/Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these sitting around for a while, and I figured I might as well share them. ^_^
> 
> I _might_ add more chapters/playlists to this later, but I also might not. Over the past several years, these are the only fandom playlists I've made, and I've been building both of them for quite a while. So, yeah. Have at it, I guess. XD  
[Criteria for songs: fitting lyrics, and not being so outside of my musical taste that I personally can't stand hearing it.]

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6AmK5Vh92RctXcAoZAJ0MW>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...honestly, posting this is a little embarrassing. I, like, didn't listen to music at all until...high school? So, yeah. I have no confidence in my own opinions, really, when it comes to this. Like, I know what I like, I guess? But my self-confidence in sharing it is terrible.  
....  
Also, please let me know if anything doesn't work! Or if there's something that I should add to this thing--I've never made an AO3 post with just playlists before;;


	2. kuroshitsuji: those who steal and those who are stolen from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With songs for: (mostly) oCiel, but also Lizzie, rCiel, and maybe a little Undertaker too. (I don't remember. Some of these songs have been on here for...a long time.)

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3CI8Aivdb36mPE4aLLirwV>

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if anything doesn't work or if you've got suggestions regarding the technical aspects of this fanmix.


End file.
